


a twisted sort of love

by MavenMorozova



Series: i hate you, i love you [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, But In This Fic He's Not Great, Cold Weather, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fantastic Racism, First War with Voldemort, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, James Potter Bashing, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Neither is Snape Though LOL, One Shot, Overstimulation, Power Dynamics, Pre-Canon, Request Meme, Self-Hatred, Semi-Public Sex, Shame, Smut, Sorry I Have Very Conflicted Feelings About Him, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova
Summary: But she still couldn’t deny, after everything he had done to hurt her and her cause, that she was attracted to him. And so Lily had allowed herself to be led out here in the cold with Severus’s grip on her wrist far too tight. She knew her wrist would be bruised for many days after now, especially considering that her own body was malnourished, while Sev—no,Severus’s—was exactly the opposite. He received the best from the Death Eaters and their notorious leader. He had been a skilled spy, and now he sat at the right hand of the living devil.It was an oddly tantalizing concept. How did he feel now that he was fucking a mudblood? And how would his master react if he found out?
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: i hate you, i love you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982635
Kudos: 17





	a twisted sort of love

**Author's Note:**

> request: snily + hate sex  
> also written for @jbbuckybarnes's 2020 kinktober day 26 - overstimulation
> 
> i think this is the last nsfw prompt I'll be writing for snape (at least for a while). I've always seen him as more of an asexual figure and i as a person have never really found him sexy, so it's always a little difficult for me to write these sorts of things. but maybe I'll write some more of this in the future, we'll just have to see!
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

“Fuck—Severus—”

Lily was bent over the railing of the long stone hallway, her ass and cunt exposed to the howling wind. It was terribly cold this winter, but she hadn’t been able to help herself. She had needed Severus now, no matter the cost that it would bring later.

Besides, he was skilled at conjuring bluebell flames. She could give him credit for that.

If only he would have used his gifts for the right side, the  _ light  _ side. He could have stayed with her, he could have made her feel safe amidst the chaos and the killing and the constant pressing weight of fear that seeped through the cracks of society. Hell, fear  _ was  _ society at this point, Voldemort having rented the cracks into yawning chasms himself.

But Severus had done none of that. Instead, he had left her with James Potter, a player, and a cheater, and everything Lily had never wanted. Everything Severus had ever hated.

She supposed that it was his final sick gift to her, in a twisted sort of way.

But she still couldn’t deny, after everything he had done to hurt her and her cause, that she was attracted to him. And so Lily had allowed herself to be led out here in the cold with Severus’s grip on her wrist far too tight. She knew her wrist would be bruised for many days after now, especially considering that her own body was malnourished, while Sev—no, Severus’s—was exactly the opposite. He received the best from the Death Eaters and their notorious leader. He had been a skilled spy, and now he sat at the right hand of the living devil.

It was an oddly tantalizing concept. How did he feel now that he was fucking a mudblood? And how would his master react if he found out? The fear and the forbidden aspect of their... _ relationship _ ...sent a shiver down Lily’s spine, a light edition to the already freezing temperature and bitter wind. She still felt it all the same.

Lily grinned despite herself as Severus leaned over her, fingers ticking her clit as he reached around her. Lily moaned and bucked into them despite everything she wanted to say, everything she wanted to do. Severus was… _ divine _ in his attentions to her. She couldn’t help but let out a whimper as he brought her to her peak and came away with his fingers wet.

“Look at me,” his low voice said, and Lily slowly turned around to face him, chest-to-chest, chin lifting so that she could stare into his eyes. She knew that he loved that, her eyes, the way they sparkled green and all innocent. She knew that he liked to be remembered about what might have been. He liked that sort of emotional pain, for it was just as potent to him as physical pain was to her. And they were both so sickeningly addicted to the heady feeling of it.

“I’m looking,” Lily whispered, though she was sure that her voice was lost in the wind. Or maybe, she and Severus were standing so close that it didn’t even matter. She saw him swallow with suppressed emotion and felt a stab of pleasure at his apparent pain. He may have been in control in this moment, but Lily could still relish every speck of his pain that she could get. This is what he deserved for betraying her in such a cruel, slow, imminent way.

He deserved much worse, really.

“You’re a filthy whore, do you know that?” Severus asked her slowly, and Lily curled her lip, even as her core spiked with pleasure. Then she winced when she realized that his hand was there, cupping her sex. Her movement had not gone unnoticed. “Such a needy mudblood slut,” Severus continued, lips brushing the shell of her ear. “Is the reason you are so aroused because of the fact that deep down, you know you don’t deserve this?” His fingers slipped inside of her, first one, then two, until three of his lithe digits were pumping inside of her again. Lily groaned and ground herself into them, feeling shame at her neediness. He was eliciting from her every emotion that she had never wanted to feel again.

“And what about—you—?” Lily gasped as she approached her second peak. “You’re just...going to ignore the fact that you feel just as sullied?”

She knew that she had hit home when Severus began pumping his fingers into her faster than ever, disturbingly spurred on by his own shame.

“Merlin!” Lily cried as she dug her nails into the firm wool of Severus’s coat. “S-Severus!”

“What?” he snapped, eyes locking with hers again. “Tell me what you want!”

“I want—I want to come!” she shouted into the wind, ass nearly freezing as a chill swept over it. It was so unfair that she had to be half-naked though the only exposed part of Severus was his rock-hard flushed length poking out from his trousers.

“You do?” he repeated dangerously, and though he was quiet and his voice was low, Lily could hear him perfectly over the wind. “I do,” she breathed into his neck, nuzzling into the warm skin there. Merlin, he smelled just how she remembered…

Lily felt tears spring to her eyes when she realized that this was affecting her much more than she had initially planned. “Circe, Severus _ —please _ —”

He smirked, swiping a finger over her clit, finally sending her over the edge. Lily screamed, rocking into him with erratic breaths. “Fuck! Severus!”

“That’s right,” he murmured. “You belong to me. My little mudblood whore.”

“Shit!” Lily swore again, attempting in vain to keep her lips sealed. His words sparked even more desire within her, as much as she hated to admit it. She  _ didn’t  _ belong to him; she never would. Still, a part of her wondered what it would be like to...serve in that position. So, taking a breath, Lily let herself indulge in the thought.

“Severus?”

“Yes?” he shot back, voice clipped, back in that bitter undertone. Lily could see that he had turned away and was stroking his cock, as if afraid to look at her. Lily recognized the sentiment.  _ Shame _ . It overflowed from his mind excessively, and Lily was surprised that she could sense it, even with her rudimentary legilimency skills and his renowned prowess with occlumency. She supposed that he had lowered his shields to let her in, and the...admission, of sorts, was rather touching, even if he was a disgusting, self-pitying, cowardly, prejudiced creature. She could see, from that tiny act, that he still had his old self somewhere within him, albeit buried deep where neither of them could find it.

But she didn’t really want to think about that right now. She wanted to get fucked by him, fast and hard until she could forget everything that had transpired in the world since they’d left school. “Please...take me,” Lily whispered. “Take me like the little slut I am. Please, Severus! Please, please—”

She was silenced by a rough hand on her mouth. “Do you want the entire area to hear you?” Severus sneered, a laugh forcing its way from his lips. He raised his eyebrows when she didn’t move to respond. “You belong to me, don’t you?”

Lily nodded.

“Then tell me why you want more when I already gave you two orgasms!” His voice was sharp and demanding, and Lily gasped at the power of it. He must have learned this trick from his terrible Dark Lord, though perhaps the monster had been him all along.

“I just...I need more, Sev—!”

“Shut up!” he cried, yanking on a strand of her deep red hair. Lily whined and closed her eyes. “You can’t call me that anymore,” he continued in a rough voice that sounded like stone grinding against stone. “You have to call me ‘Master,’ now, Lily love, can you do that for me?”

Lily choked back a sob at the sound of the pet name. Severus had used to call her that with such tenderness, with such love and devotion, back at Hogwarts. Now it was…

Well, it was a mockery of everything they had ever been to each other.

So with nowhere else to turn, Lily nodded. “Yes, Master,” she murmured submissively.

Severus laughed darkly, tugging on her hair again. “That’s my good little pet.”

Lily whined. “Please, now, can you—?”

“Oh, my darling thing, you’ll get what you want,” Severus muttered, one hand roaming down her side. “But you must know that have to be careful what you wish for.”

Lily felt a pit of anticipation and fear sink into her stomach. Circe, he was going to ravish her.

Smirking, Severus lined up his cock to her already-dripping hole and plunged into her, pinning her body against the rail as he did so. “Fuck!” he cried as he sank in and out of her cunt. “You feel divine, despite the fact that you’re a worthless whore,” Severus said. “So tight—” He let out a long moan, and Lily panted along with him, feeling the familiar pressure building within her again.

It wasn’t long before they both came, Severus first and then Lily a few moments later. She sighed and fell into him, believing it to be over, but no—Severus had dropped to his knees and was now lapping up their dripping come from her folds, moaning into her sensitive skin.

Lily cried out, gripping his hand and greasy hair. “Fuck, Sev—I mean, Master—I can’t, it’s too sore!”

“Yes, you can,” Severus snarled, delving into her further. “I know you can handle it.”

“No,” Lily whispered, tears leaking from her eyes, but she held on, letting Severus eat her out, and she came on his face soon after.

To her surprise, or at least partly, she found him hard again.

“No,” Lily said, sidestepping his large frame.

_ “Yes,” _ Severus moaned, pressing her back into the rail. “Oh, Lily, you little slut, how many orgasms can you take?”

Lily let out a sob. “I hate you,” she whispered, her conviction almost gone. “Why are you doing this?”

Severus snickered. “Because you love it, whore. Now be a good slut and take my cock!”

He shoved himself into her again, pushing deep inside and letting out a heavy groan. Lily gasped and clenched around him, marveling at his stamina. “Master,” she moaned, grinding herself on his length. “You feel so good.”

Severus sneered down at her. “If that’s what you say.”

Lily felt her heart clench despite herself. She could sense the self-loathing there. As she came for a final time, she realized why the sentiment had left such a strong signature there. She knew it. It lived within her, too.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments & kudos are appreciated! let me know what you thought and don't hesitate to come talk to me on my tumblr @sanktaleksander <3


End file.
